


My Stupid Freckly Wench

by SapphireLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLion/pseuds/SapphireLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. The end. His life was careering towards a wall at 60mph and with no brakes; this would well and truly be it. The end of Jaime Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stupid Freckly Wench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygiantoflannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygiantoflannister/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters no matter how much I would like to. All credit for those must go to George R. R. Martin 
> 
> This is the first Jaime x Brienne fanfiction I've ever written so fingers crossed it goes down well with all you lovely people :) 
> 
> Apologies for how short this is btw, hopefully my other works will be longer  
> Also thanks to the wonderful mygiantoflannister who read this before I posted it and was so amaze about it <3

My stupid freckly wench. _My wench. Mine._ But not yet anyway. She could not be called a beauty that was for sure, but she was beautiful beyond bounds to him. The first time they met he couldn’t see past her tall physique, twice broken nose and abundance of freckles. But now he could drown in her perfectly sapphire eyes, marvel at her never ending legs and had a slight admiration for her freckles – like stars that brighten the night’s sky. To the world she was ugly, but to him she was sheer perfection. How long has it taken him to realise that it was the wench that he wanted and not his twisted dramatic cousin, Cersei? _No, you must not think of her. Think of your wench._ And he did. Her legs that seemed to go on for says and her astonishing eyes were all that could fill his mind.

He was approaching a set of traffic lights near the new restaurant everyone was raving about. He read the sign – “The Red Keep”, he huffed “I’ll have to take the wench there sometime”. As he got to the traffic lights they turned red. _Just my luck!_ He pushed his foot down on the brake and nothing happened. He tried again but to no avail. Sheer panic caused through him. He looked up from his feet and out of the windscreen; he could see the restaurant hurtling towards him. This was it. The end. His life was careering towards a wall at 60mph and with no brakes; this would well and truly be it. The end of Jaime Lannister. The people he loved passed through his mind faster than the car on the road. But he did not stop to think about family for long – family were not the ones he wanted. Not Tywin, not Cersei, not even Tyrion. All he could see was legs, endless legs and hair the colour of straw. And the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. _She really does have the most beautiful eyes._ His thoughts stopped with a jolt as the car crashed into the wall, sending the car into a spin that left Jaime lying on his right side, squashed against the window. There was only one word which escaped his lips before he was overcome with darkness.

“Brienne”  


End file.
